


Show me the Stars.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Touch the Sky [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: HRBB14, M/M, Strangers, Wingfic, Wings, yes this is part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a particularly blustery day in the shire when the moment of fate, that would change a young fisher life, was set in motion."</p><p>Bilbo thought his days of travel and adventure was over. That was until a peculiar creature crashed into his house and turned his whole world upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mariejacquelyn's WingAU on tumblr! http://mariejacquelyn.tumblr.com/post/105214205631/show-me-the-stars-part-1-of-the-touch-the-sky
> 
> Also since this is my second entry for the HRBB14 (Whoa I know right) I'd again like to thank all the mods for creating this event, it has been amazing and has really gotten me out of my writing slump!
> 
> (BTW, Italics are flashbacks!)

It was a particularly blustery day in the shire when the moment of fate, that would change a young fisher life, was set in motion. Bilbo Baggins recalled the day he noticed the crackling breeze as he placed his dirty dish into the kitchen sink, outside his home of Bag End the sky was dark and turning, a storm prickling the clouds above and the wind swallowing with it the light that usually emanated around the shire. Outside of the rounded windows Bilbo noted people scattering into their houses, their wings twitching as rain beaded against them, children hurried under the protection of their own wings and their parents held umbrellas over themselves to save their wings from the now raging fall of rain, it made the lonely fisher reach back and touch his own wings that were the primary feathers were bound together with a silver band.

Bilbo hated the confining chain that held his wings in place, any person inside the shire knew the old ways of the fishers when they grew into their wings, the traditions held that they would be snipped at the tips and bound together when the young fisher gent or fisher lady came of age, making it impossible to fly again as they believed one the fishers reached an age of maturity they should not feel the need to fly anymore and just settle down in the shire to mate and have their own hatchlings. Only one key was ever made for each of their chains and they were all kept in the halls of the leading fishers, kept deep within the tombs of the hall where no one could ever reach them.

Bilbo had reached his maturity three years after his parents passing, and as the tradition stated his wings were snipped the very next day, when the young Baggins tried to escape they had caught him trying to fly over the border of the shires and had him chained instantly, pulling him back to the once warm village in chains. All the young fisher wanted was one adventure before he was strapped, like his mother had, but he didn't make it and he hadn't tried since.

"Oh that darn gate." Bilbo groaned to himself as he spotted from his kitchen window the gate that lead into his garden rattling on its hinges like it normally did during storms, the fisher huffed before grabbing his fathers dusty old tool box from a cupboard that was beside his round door, he pulled the large green door open and shivered when a freezing breeze ruffled him as he stepped outside before pulling his cloak over himself, making sure his wings were tucked under also. He approached the gate quickly and pulled some of the tools out as he began pressing his finger to the wobbling screw that was causing the gate to swing.

It didn't take Bilbo long to fix the gate as it was a frequent occurrence that he solved on many occasion, but that was all the time he needed, as when he turned back round to scurry back into Bag End, he saw it.

Above him in the dark sky flew a large being, his thick and wide spreading wings straining against the sharp blustering wind, Bilbo yelled in warning at him as he noticed that the breeze was sending an abundance of leafy debris his way, but the large being couldn't hear him as he collided roughly with the debris and began to fall. Bilbo watched in horror, his mouth agape, as the being fell and landed into the oak tree that was placed atop Bag End with a deafening crack before he fell again again onto the grassy mound below. From Bilbo’s view the being was now completely gone.

Bilbo's heart was thumping as he ran up the steps that twirled around the hill that Bag End was nestled inside of and he gasped when he saw the large being that had fallen from the sky, who was now crumpled up beneath the tree, wings flat out beside him and his body lifeless. The fisher approached him slowly, his talons digging into the dirt to quieten his steps as he kneeled beside the being, feeling him over gently to check for any sign of life or injury. Sure enough, as soon as Bilbo reached to touch the beings bare neck he could feel the creature began to breath slowly, causing Bilbo to sigh in relief.

The fisher struggled to lift the larger being but he knew it was only a few steps until he would be back in Bag End, so he persevered as he hobbled down the stone path with the large creature over his back and pushed inside his house, heading directly toward the bedroom in the back when he did.

\----

Bilbo watched from a crack in the doorway as the large creature, still unconscious from the fall, wriggled and struggled against the plush covers on Bilbo's bed, the fisher noticed the way the beings wings flinched, which caused them to expand the very length of the small bed, as they became tangled in the sheets. The fisher felt completely helpless and had he not been so very frightful of the violent lashing he would have walked in many moments ago and helped the strange looking creature escape his cotton bonds.

The creature settled down a short while later and Bilbo finally stepped into the room, a bowl of warm water tucked in one looped arm and a damp cloth and wad of bandages in the other. He set his equipment to the side before tugging the beings cold metal belt from around his waist, then slowly pulling the grey shirt over his chest and head, the movement pulled a pained hiss from the beings strained teeth and Bilbo froze slightly in his actions before the pain melted from the beings face. The small fisher sighed in relief before he tossed the shirt to the side (not ogling at the strange beings well defined chest) and picked up the damp rag at his side, wringing it nervously in his hands before he, gently, began to rub away the dirt crusting on the beings worn face and thickly haired chest before moving to his wings.

The feathery panels of warm flushing blood and muscle were much heavier than Bilbo's own, and it appealed to the fisher in a comforting sense. Unfortunately, they were very dull colours, the tips being as brown as the ash that sat in Bilbo’s chimney  and the rest a stark white, they were nothing like Bilbo's own bright blue wings, they were quite beautiful really, in their own simply way. The fisher carefully picked up the wad of bandage before he began binding them around the beings left wing, which had been mangled in the collision, the small being then stretched across the larger and attached the wretched wing to the beings bleeding chest with a slight strain, his fisher sized bandages were nothing compared to the vast expanse of the wings, he finally got the two ends of the bandages together which he pinned with an final huff, when he was sure he had clean the rest of the wounds and it was clear enough that the punctures would not infect later the smaller man finally breathed a sigh of relief and turned to gather his kit.

However, Bilbo froze in his tidying when he heard the being start to shift and mumble to himself. The smaller snapped back to look at the larger instantly as his eyes- that were a wonderful satisfying steely blue that matched the grey streaks he sported in his hair- rolled open slightly and the fishers heart stopped at the confusingly blue gaze that met him, it reminded him of his mothers best pottery. The creatures eyes met him in there slanted state but did not open any wider than that, which Bilbo thanked the gods for, otherwise he would have quite a fright at the awful state of his wing now bandaged to his side.

"Where am I?" The creatures mumbled, or something of the like, which caused Bilbo to swallow thickly and hush the being softly, placing a smooth hand against the largers slashed arm as he did.

"Sleep. You're safe now." Bilbo soothed and the creatures eyes began to close again. "You have fallen into the shire, atop the house of the Baggins, you're in good hands."

The creature hummed slightly in response before his eyes rolled closed with the direction of his head before soft snore rattled from inside his meaty chest, leaving Bilbo once again by himself to tend his blood trickling flesh wounds, that would require nothing more than a cold flannel and a plaster. With the larger man asleep Bilbo tiptoed across the room, only to look back and marvel at the relaxed expression on the largers face and how his chapped lips parted slightly, the small fisher bit his bottom lip slightly at the sight and suddenly felt like he was a foolish young teen gazing upon his first bit of naked skin. Bilbo squawked as he stubbed his taloned toes against the leg of the drawer by the door, having being too lost in his own thoughts and not looking where he was going, before he limped out of the thick wooden panel and cringed at himself before he decided to go make a cup of tea instead, in some effort to calm his nerves.

\----

Bilbo stirred his tea gently the next morning as he hummed to himself, he hadn’t checked on his mysterious new guest yet and had certainly not had the idea to make him a cup of tea as he did not know if the being drank it, or even how much sugar who would have in his brew. The quiet morning was nothing strange for the young fisher as when his parents had died Bilbo had become very well suited with the quiet around him and would occasionally not speak for days did he not go out or see his nosy neighbours. He looked out the rounded window in the kitchen to see the sun begin to raise and sprinkle the shire in a soft golden light which matched that of the underside of his small wings, he felt the stiff parts move subconsciously at the thought, it didn’t help however when the tips caught on the chain and he sighed deeply in sadness.

That was until he heard a large shatter and a groan in pain coming from one of the back rooms, to which he had an incredible inkling to which room it was.

The small fisher quickly ran out of the kitchen, being careful not to spill his brew filled cup that was clenched in his hands, Bilbo allowed his feet to carry him to the front of the chamber room door before he opened it to find the large being throwing himself across the room, his free wing fluttering in stress as he tried to rip the pale bandages from his second wing, Bilbo stepped into the room and opened his mouth repeatedly before words finally slipped out.

“Excuse me!” Bilbo called and the being snapped his head up to look at him before his wings dragged him back with instinct of surprise, causing him to crash and break the large wooden chest that sat innocently on the opposite side of the room. “My goodness, that was mothers jewelry box, can you control yourself?!”

“Who are you?! Where am I?! Did you do this to me, you miserable creature?! How dare you bind the freedom of my wings!” The creature pointed to his binded wing and chest as he barked in a rough, deep voice, that would send Bilbo shivering any other time if it were not in that awful accusing tone. “I will see to it I break every box in this pitiful room! I demand you let me go!”

“Your wing is broken, your idiotship! And kindly do not use that tone with me!” Bilbo shouted in reply and crossed his arms over his chest. Honestly, of all the ungrateful things to say after Bilbo had not only saved him but treated and salved his miserable hide! And this was the thanks he received for all he had done?

“I care not you horrid fisher! Release me now!” The being shouted before he used his right wing to shoot up into the air and kept him fluttering slightly. Bilbo huffed deeply and rolled his eyes.

“It is not as easy as that,” Bilbo said as calmly as he could, knowing that beings with large muscled wings usually had pitifully small brains. “You’re hurt and if you fuss anymore you’ll only cause more damage, so please, if you would just let me help-”

“I do not need your help! I am an Eagle of Erebor, I can-”

The healthy right wing that had kept him hovering for the long moment suddenly seemed to betray him and send him shooting up, causing the ceiling to smack the being on the back of the head and send him out cold once more and landing on the bed with a heavy thud, the springs of the tiny bed squeaking under the sudden deadweight, Bilbo sighed with another eye roll before casually taking a sip of his tea, wincing at the stone cold liquid that touched his tongue. Could this morning get any worse?

\----

Thorin groaned as he opened his eyes, his head swimming painfully and his chest and arms sore with flesh wounds, the pain now drifting to his chest from where he was laid on his front in an awkward state, he winced at the bright light that flooded his senses until a shadowy figure stepped before him and he slowly looked up with a squint as he was struck with a sunny smile and a tousle of golden curls.

“Well, I was certainly wondering when you would wake.” The sunny being said and Thorin winced slightly at the tinkling noise that fell from the smaller beings deliciously plump lips. “I am in need of changing your bandages so either be a good little Eagle of Erebor and roll on your side or take another round with the ceiling, it is your choice.”

Thorin rolled on his side with no argument.

The larger being then suddenly felt cool hands gently ruffle the feathers of his free wing, as stubborn as he was though he quickly put an end to the friendly touch by wrapping his wing around himself and placing his own hand where the other had been before, he purposely ignored the sound of bandages being stripped from his wing and the comfortingly cool hand that bumped over his chest on a few occasions.

“We got off on the wrong foot, alright?” The small being stated as he unwound the bandage from around Thorin’s wing and the larger man hummed slightly in agreement though he still didn’t look at the being that spoke to him. “Let us try again. My name is Bilbo Baggins, you’re currently in the shire, I don’t know how much you remember but the evening previously you collided with a clump of leaves, then into the oak tree, then on the ground. I helped you up and put you here, and I plan to have you stay until your wing is healed...What about you?”

“What about me?” Thorin asked the strange creature-Bilbo he had called himself- who simply huffed slightly and quickly tore an overly large bandage in half to make a smaller strip for the tip of the wing.

“Your name?” Bilbo asked and the larger being grunted slightly as his wing twitched in agony.

“That is no concern of yours.” Thorin replied simply as he clenched his eyes shut to fight off the pain lashing down his wing, if he was honest he would truly not wish to share information with the small being who was currently binding his wings and had a small set of scissors at his side, it just didn’t feel like the best moment for introduction. The smaller being hummed before a long silent moment passed between them.

“I bet I can guess it.” The small being said and Thorin snorted.

“Aye, sure you can.”

“Is it Thorin?”

Thorin’s eyes snapped open and Bilbo took the silence as all the response he needed so he smiled smugly and finished the wrapping of the bandages with a tight tug, that if he was honest was probably a bit tighter than was needed.

“While you knocked yourself out I went back up to the oak tree and found your bag, it had a name embroidered in silver on the shoulder strap.” Bilbo stated and Thorin remained silent, still surprisingly impressed with the skills the smaller being seemed to possess, but he wouldn’t admit that of course. “So either you are an awfully sentimental burglar, or that is your bag. I’m assuming the latter in the sake of your honour.”

Thorin was still solid in his gaze at the smaller being, a brow cocked in surprise at the completely surprising little thing with feathery golden curls and a set of blue wings to match that he kept perfectly placed together like in a constant prayer, he was like Thorin had never seen before and more than likely would never see again.

“You’re a strange one indeed, do you know how rude it is to rummage through someones property?” Thorin questioned and the smaller being shrugged.

“Do you know how rude it is to crash into someones house?” Bilbo replied not even a few moments even pass, not even allowing Thorin the chance to breath before the knife sharp reply came, sending Thorin into a mental whiplash which allowed a foolish small smile to grace his features as the smaller bared one of his own. Maybe being mended here, by this strange little fisher, wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

\----

It was strange really, how friendship forms just from a seed of similar understanding even if one did not know it, with Thorin being injured and unable to fly due to his mangled wing he was unknowingly bonding with Bilbo in a way that surprised the smaller fisher. In the weeks that passed since Thorin’s landing the smaller being had been healing him with his mothers old ways of medicine, peculiar smelling ointments and oozing medicines of a disgustingly pungent scents, the eagle had protested it at first that he would not swallow any of the grime looking liquid, turning his head like a petulant child when Bilbo moved the spoon towards his lips.

_“For goodness sake Thorin, are you an eagle or a chickling?!” Bilbo shouted as the being flapped his healthy wing in annoyance, in an attempt to shoo the silver spoon covered in gooey green away._

__

_“An eagle. But even the bravest of us would not dare to drink whatever that is!” Thorin protested._

__

_“It’s medicine, it will make you better.”_

__

_“No, what will make me better is a mug of mead and a warm kip in front of the fi-mmph-”_

__

_Thorin received a spoonful of medicine._

On other days when the air was still cold from the autumnal air, Thorin would stand outside, or climb the tree on top of Bag End and just allow the wind to rustle through his long locks of raven hair and the darkened tips of his wings. He would gladly spend all day up there, inhaling the shires fresh air and allowing his healing wing to flap and adjust to the changing air around him, he enjoyed seeing everything from above for some strange reason, so very unlike hobbits who kept to themselves and ventured no further than the soft shire soil.

_“Thorin! You get down from there right now! You might fall!”_

__

_“I expect if you come up here, Master Baggins, you will fall too. For the view that is! It is beautiful!”_

__

_“Utter nonsense! Come down now before I force you down!”_

__

_“Just come up!”_

__

_Bilbo knew it was a crazy idea, idiotic, wrong, everything that could be describe as incredibly stupid that’s what it was! Then why was he beginning to climb?_

__

_The small fisher pulled himself up with an annoyed groan and his talons dug into the rough bark of the tree as he grappled with the branches of the obnoxious oak._

__

_“I swear, Thorin. If I fall-”_

__

_Bilbo didn’t get to finish his sentence as a pair of strong hands grabbed the back of waistcoat and pulled him up the rest of way, the hands grappling with his waistcoat then covered his eyes and the fisher yelped in surprise._

__

_“Thorin I swear! If you push me I’ll-”_

__

_“Just step forward three paces.”_

__

_Bilbo did as the rough voice instructed, his talons digging in protectively as he stepped forward. Not at all finding comfort in the creaking of the branch behind him. The fisher then felt the hands remove themselves from over his eyes, he winced slightly at the bright light that flooded his senses before he blinked it away and gasped._

__

_He could see. He could see and breathe at last._

__

_In the distant sat everything he could have ever wished for, beyond the borders of the shires and past the bubbling brooks sat mountains and gorges, small little towns with flickering lights, a large setting sun dazzling the world in a soft orange glow and casting the shadows on fire. Bilbo could see it all._

__

_“It’s beautiful.”_

__

_“Aye, it is.”_

__

_The fisher didn’t look back, which made the eagles inside turns as he noticed himself staring at the smaller being and not the glorious horizon as he uttered his words. For his eyes were too captivated by the shimmering gold of the beings curls and the blue feather wings that peaked at him from beneath his pale shirt. A forbidden sight._

__

_Bilbo threw out his arms and Thorin flinched slightly at the sight, readying his hands to catch the smaller being and preparing to fall from the great height if that was to be the end of it. However, the eagle caught on a moment later just what the smaller being was doing and smiled gently as he saw the plump tips of his fingers waggle in the warm evening air. The smaller being sighed under his breath so the larger behind him could not hear._

__

_“I’m flying.”_

__

_As if by some mysterious force, or by the fact that Thorin had heard what Bilbo had just muttered, the larger being reached out and caressed the fingertips of the smallers in his own and grinned helplessly at the blush he saw brighten on the smallers already flushed face._

__

_“You’re flying.”_

Other times the pair would argue about such petty little things, mainly Bilbo fussing over such small details and Thorin losing his already thin temper about not being able to fly yet and having what Bilbo would call a tantrum. They wouldn’t speak for at least a day or so after either had a fight with the other, it would usually end within the third day with an apology and a bowl of stew from Bilbo or a charming smile and a bundle of flowers that had been taken from that awful Lobelias garden by Thorin. It was a perfect match.

_Thorin noticed instantly when the smaller being was upset, it began with a firm pout on his lips, followed by excessive muttering to himself, and finally a permanent ruffle in his pristine blue feathers._

__

_“Are you alright?”_

__

_“Oh yes, perfectly alright”_

__

_“It does not sound like it.”_

__

_Bilbo sighed deeply as he placed his washing to the side and turned to face Thorin who was standing behind him, bandaged arms folded over his chest and head tilted in questioning._

__

_“It’s nothing, I’m sorry, just…nothing…”_

__

_“Bilbo, I want to hear what is wrong.”_

__

_“It’s nothing, I swear, I’m sorry.”_

__

_Bilbo couldn’t tell him. He just couldn’t, the pain he felt on occasion whenever he looked at his wings was too deep for anyone with the use of their wings to understand. Thorin couldn’t understand the entrapment that is felt every moment when the muscled wings twitched against the chains that bound them. He couldn’t possibly begin to understand the looks that Bilbo was given as he walked into town, the looks from people who were settled down and contented with their feet on the ground, while Bilbo was floating around with his head in the clouds._

__

_‘Just like his mother.’ They would hiss as he walked past._

__

_‘His father would be ashamed.’ Others would snip as shopped for his groceries._

__

_When the feeling of pain returned to Bilbo he couldn’t help the need to run, so he quickly tried to sidestep Thorin, only to be caught in his recovering arms._

__

_“Bilbo. Please. I want to help.”_

__

_There was a long pause until Bilbo was able to summon away his tears and finally look up at the large eagle._

__

_“Thorin. When you look at me what do you see?”_

__

_“Well I-I see a Fisher. A strong, proud fisher in his comfortable home. I see a being who has a bigger heart than any I have ever met before. I see… I see a friend. A friend that I am glad to call my own. I see you.”_

__

_Bilbo didn’t reply to that. Firstly, because now his voice was completely lost to tears and secondly, because he wouldn’t know how to begin to form any kind of response anyway to the kind words. So he settled on running once again. He pushed past the large eagle and ran into his chamber, brushing tears away with the back of his hand as he did._

__

_Another aspect of Thorin that Bilbo liked immensely was the fact that the eagle always knew when to leave well enough alone, when to speak up, and when to not say a word. The latter was used on a day like that day, along with a small plate of cookies being pushed through a marginal gap in the door and then closed quickly. Bilbo smiled as he saw it, the pile of cookies being forced in by a warm, familiar hand, before it ducked out of the room like it was never there, the small fisher ate the cookies thankfully then decided it was about time to sleep and make the whole day a distant memory. When he woke in the morning Thorin knew to not say anything, only patiently wait for the smaller being to begin speaking about whatever was troubling him. However, if he didn’t speak, then he didn’t speak, and Thorin was fine with that too._

\----

Bilbo hummed as he turned the page of his current novel that was settled snugly on his lap, a cup of tea in his spare hand and the corner of the next page in the other, he occasionally flicked his legs out and stretched his stiff muscles. Then he realised. It was quite, far too quiet. Now, that was not unusual for the young hobbit as after his parents passing he had become adjusted to the silence that rattled through his home, the only sound being the occasional patter of his taloned feet. However, recently he had acquired a rather boisterous house guest and he-

The large rounded door to the Fishers home was slammed open, followed by the sound of heavy talons hitting the wooden planks in a tempered walk.

“-You awfully rude creature! How dare you dress with such impropriety, I will-”

“Thank you for your input, Lady Sackville, but it is not needed here, good day!”

A slam of a door followed the arguing voices, and Bilbo quickly shifted himself to look entranced by the novel in his lap before in marched a grumbling Thorin, peppered wing still tucked tightly in the murky cream bandage, with a sharp frown on his face and his arm bundled with wooden chunks.

“Was that Lobelia?” Bilbo asked now, acting like he hadn’t just heard the whole argument as the Eagle had entered, the small fisher placed his tea to the side along with his book before getting up from his large arm chair and peeking out the rounded window to see the huffy and immaculately dressed Fisher storming down the hill of Bag end, knocking into his neighbour Hamfast as she went and knocking over a stack of plump pumpkins. Bilbo raised his brow at the sight before he turned to Thorin who was furiously throwing the chunks into the fire or at the side of the roaring mantle.

“Whoa there, Thorin, do you want to tell me what's wrong?” Bilbo asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, trying his best to avert his eyes from the sweaty and dirt covered muscle laden arms that Thorin was now sporting, in order to gaze at the larger beings eyes.

“That ghastly Lobelia is sticking her nose in again!” Thorin barked as he threw another chunk of wood into the fire, sparkling embers spitting in reply out of the mighty mouth of the mantelpiece.

“You speak as though you’ve known her your whole life.” Bilbo teased with a sad laugh, everyone knew that Lobelia and Bilbo were not two to get along easily, the very opposite really, as Lobelia had been eyeing Bag end ever since Bilbo’s parents had died, claiming that Bilbo was either too weak or not mature enough to handle the large home himself. She even went as far as to try and marry Bilbo off to a distant Ranger in order to get her awfully long talons sunk into the little house on the hill. Thorin knew all this, Bilbo had told him all of the frightful stories of his aunt in strong confidence, so the large Eagle sighed and turned to the Fisher with a head lowered in shame.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I know- I’m-” Thorin began as he nervously flapped his sturdy wing, knocking over a pot as he did and causing it to smash on the solid wooden floor and for the large being to curse loudly. “I’m sorry! I-I was just-”

“Thorin, calm down, and please tell what is wrong.”  Bilbo asked as he began picking up the shards of pot with Thorin, who quickly sat back on his heels and sighed deeply.

“Bilbo… do you… do you think there is more to someone, than just what you see?” Thorin asked in a low voice and Bilbo looked at him with a raised brow.

“Of course I do.”

“Then you seem to be the only one of your kind who does.”

“So? Who cares about what the other fishers think or see,” Bilbo said before he placed his fingers under Thorins chin and pushed it up gently to look in the larger beings crystal blue eyes. “What I see is beautiful, and no one will ever tell me differently.”

Thorin gave a dry laugh and shook his head dismissively.

“I wish I could believe you.”

Bilbo smiled slightly before shaking his head.

“I am not asking for you to believe me, I am asking you to trust what I say and not trust in the bias opinion of that busybody Lobelia.”

Thorin gazed at the smaller being again and Bilbo returned the kind look with a small smile, neither noticed how close they had become in their positions on the floor and neither seemed to mention it. Until, there was a rather abrupt knock at the door.

“I-I’ll get it.” Bilbo stuttered as he seemed to be thrown from his trance and back into reality. The small fisher scrambled to his feet and ran to the door in what would be considered as a fleeing place, before he pulled open the door, being met with the cheery face of Hamfast, the grocer who lived next door.

“Ah, good morning to you, Hamfast.” Bilbo said politely even though he fiddled and adjusted his attire as he spoke. Clearly not entirely interested in what the strange fisher had to say, he knew Hamfast was good hearted and good company, even though he was more than a little overzealous at times.

“Same te ye Master Baggins!” The other fisher said far too cheerfully for Bilbo’s taste.

“What can I do for you?”

“Well, Master Baggins,” Hamfast said as he removed his straw hat and began wringing it between his calloused hands, along with his taloned feet digging into the stone of Bag Ends path as a show of nerves. “As ye probably well know it is the Harvest Festival tonight… an-and being the most beautiful fisher in the Shire. I-Well, I-I was just wondering if-” Hamfast wiped his sweating forehead with the back of his hand. “Perhaps, ye would allow me to escort ye…”

“Hamfast.” Bilbo interrupted with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry. While I am flattered, I am not looking for anyone tonight…”

“Oh. Oh yes, of course.” Hamfast as he finished strangling his hand and placed the crumpled article back onto the curls atop his head. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, Master Bag-”

“No, It’s fine, honestly, I wasn’t busy.” Bilbo interrupted with a small, dismissive wave of his hand. Hig gentle smile never leaving his lips.

“I’ll just-Um- prune your bushes before I leave them.” Hamfast with a solid nod and Bilbo returned it softly, before speaking his goodbye to the fisher and closing the door. Leaning against it with a huff as it locked shut. Only opening his eyes a moment later to see Thorin, the larger creature looking at him with a raised brow.

“Who was that?” Thorin questioned and Bilbo shook him off with a shrug.

“Just another suitor.” Bilbo replied simply, treasuring the way Thorin’s brow deepend in annoyance.

“A suitor?!” Thorin shouted, practically chasing Bilbo as the smaller being strutted down of the hall and into the kitchen, that sat just down the way. “But you’re practically a hatchling? How is that allowed? Strange customs you fishers have, strange indeed.”

“Have you ever stopped to think, that maybe you’re the one who lives a strangely long time?” Bilbo asked with a raised brow, before he turned to his task of preparing lunch. Noticing the silence that followed the question, which demonstrated that the Eagle was at least considering it. His wounded wing twitching at his side in thought.

“No, perhaps I have not. Still, it is strange for a suitor and his intended to be so friendly. I mean, I have certainly never seen that Hamfist before.”

“His name is Hamfast. And he is not my intended.”

“Then why was he asking-”

“Thorin, despite the fact that you cannot see it. I am quite the delectable being in the Shire. And as such I have young men, and some young ladies, knocking on my door and asking to attend an event with them… Many have tried might I add, but I am not one for outdoor activities. Too many wretched old relatives craning their necks in judgement.”

“But you still go?”

“Oh, of course.” Bilbo said like it was simply as he placed his cut up lumps of carrot into the boiling cauldron above the fiery stove. “What kind of fisher would I be if I did not attend the occasional jaunt with the community? An improper fisher, that’s the kind.”

“I’ll go with you.”

Bilbo froze in his cutting as the deep voice resonated through the quiet air, and struck him, just as a fist would in his face. The fisher felt his feathers ruffle with nerves, but he ignored the sensation and carried on his peeling of potatoes. His back turned to the eagle who was sat at the small rounded table of the room.

“Excuse me?” Bilbo questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

“I said I’ll go with you. If it is such an important burden I am sure you would enjoy the company of a close friend at your side.”

Bilbo turned then, to see the larger being rubbing his hands nervously over each other and then the knots in the table. Bilbo’s heart practically melted at the familiar sight.

“Alright.”

Thorin finally looked up.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said, alright. I mean if you don’t mind-”

“No, I don’t mind, that would be exceptional-”

“It’s just the relatives can get a bit intimidating-”

“And it’s not like it is important or anything-”

“No, no, not at all…”

Will… Are you-I mean- Will you be ready at, let’s say, six?”

“Oh, oh yes, of course, I just-you know… have to get dressed and yes… that would be fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“I should probably-”

“Yes, I still have some work to do-”

Both beings strode toward the wide door, causing them to cluster awkwardly the frame and shuffle around one another, both stuttering awkwardly. Especially when Thorin’s bandaged wing became caught in the notch of the frame and he became stuck, only coming loose when Bilbo giggled breathlessly and managed to unhook the fiddly strand. When the pair finally came loose from one another, Thorin bowed his head before retreating back at the rounded door of Bag End, leaving Bilbo to run his hands over his suddenly cold and dumpy arms before laughing at himself and turning back toward his office.

\----

“I’m not coming out!” Thorin shouted from his tucked up place inside the guest room, Bilbo standing outside the room with his foot tapping in impatience. “I look ridiculous!”

“Come on, Thorin. It can’t be as bad as you make it out to be.” Bilbo called in reply, his voice strained with annoyance. “The feast starts soon and it is incredibly rude to arrive late!”

There was a deep sigh to be heard within the room, before the locks on the door clicked and out stepped Thorin. Bilbo instantly repressed the urge to laugh.

The eagle was dressed in the typical fisher attire with his hair tied in a low ponytail. He wore a crisp cream shirt, a red tweed waistcoat that had belonged to Bilbo’s father long ago, and to make the outfit complete. A lovely pair of tanned knee shorts, that only just covered the beings grey feathered thigh. Both wings were also tucked in the straining waistcoat as well, for the fishers traditional wear.

“I look ridiculous.” Thorin said before he waddled stiffly toward the mirror in the hallway and groaned at his appearance. Bilbo smiled comfortingly, even though on the inside he knew it was to mask the fact that he was cackling on the inside.

“You look fine, honestly.” Bilbo said before he reached up and adjusted the small neckerchief that was tucked inside his waistcoat. “Just be yourself-”

“If I were myself, I would not be wearing this shi-”

“You know what I mean.” Bilbo stated before he lowered his hands from the tie and wrapped them around the larger beings wrists. “I know you’re nervous about tonight, but I promise, they will welcome you with open arms.”

The raise in the eagles brow showed that he didn’t even believe the lie Bilbo just told, why would he? When the fisher didn’t even believe it himself.

Thorin let out a long sigh to ease himself before their was a sound of fabric ripping, which made both creatures wince. Which was followed by a silent moment as Thorin looked over his outfit to find the tear, Bilbo could only sigh.

“Perhaps, you could wear something of your own.” Bilbo stated softly with a wince of regret as Thorin practically cheered and tore off his waistcoat, rushing back to the guest parlour as he did. “Don’t wear anything too showy! Something plain will do!”

The commands fell on deaf ears.

\----

“I said something plain.” Bilbo hissed under his breath after he handed the invitations in to the fisher in charge of entrance. Noticing the raised brow the fisher gave as he looked Thorin over suspiciously then to the invitation, named under Bilbo Baggins with a tick on the ‘plus one’ box and the name Thorin Oakenshield beneath.

“It is plain.” Thorin whispered in reply as he looped his arm around Bilbo as they entered under the tree that was lit with orange lanterns, the combining light with that of the moon creating a pleasant atmosphere.

“For what?” Bilbo asked shrilly as he looked the eagle over again, he was dressed in a grey tunic and a pair of well fitting black shorts that were both held up and together with a red belt, which bared a sword at his right side. The tunic and shorts even matched the fluttering feathers of his wings. That were on display, might Bilbo add! Awfully risque for the first meeting of the community!

 

“You know, for important parties, meeting distant relations and dignitaries, just the usual.” Thorin listed with a shrug and Bilbo looked at him with a slack jaw and a raised brow, just about to say something when out jumped one of his eldest (and most annoying relatives) Adamanta.

“Bilbo Baggins! How good to see you!” The old fisher yelped as she threw her arms around Bilbo, before pushing the younger to the side and eyeing up his eagle partner. “Now, who is this handsome young man?”

“Um-Adamanta, this is my dear friend, Thorin.” Bilbo introduced the pair, ignoring the way Adamanta’s face grew into one of judgement as Thorin’s wings fluttered in nerves. “Thorin, this is Adamanta, one of my many aunts.”

“Nice to meet you.” Thorin said friendly as he extended a hand toward the elder fisher with his usual charming grin.

Adamanta looked at the hand repulsed, like it was filled with the leftover petals of her prize winning Irises. She then hummed and looked at Thorin with a raised brow.

“You too.” She replied before she quickly marched away, no doubt toward her husband Gerontius, the Thain of the shire, to speak of the ‘invader’ that was Thorin. When the smaller being looked back at Thorin he could see how visibly upset he was as his hand was still extended in front of him, frozen to the very spot.

“It’s alright Thorin, Adamanta is just… an awful, awful woman.” Bilbo comforted as he took Thorin’s hand from it’s fixed place and leading him toward the large table that wrapped around the tree, the cloth covered surface littered with plates of food. Bilbo placed the pie he had made earlier that day on the table, before turning back round again, only to see Thorin had disappeared.

“Thorin?” Bilbo called out, before he began walking around the party, being captured a few times by nosy relatives who had already seen Thorin and were wanting answers. Bilbo pushed them all away, giving the promise of a get together and tea at a later date, even though he was saying it through gritted teeth.

He did eventually find Thorin. Even if it was in the most likely of places. There he was, the brash, stubborn, eagle of Erebor, sitting underneath a pile of young fishers, who had barely grown in their talons yet, and grinning brightly as they all oohed and awed at his impressive wing span.

“Thorin?” Bilbo questioned with a raised brow as the smaller ones of the flock began to climb over Thorin to get a better look at his wings, having never seen a pair as impressive before. “What are you doing?”

“Ah, Bilbo! I wonder where you had disappeared to.” Thorin said with a slight wince as his braids were tugged roughly by scrambled children. Bilbo was still so shocked by the sight that he didn’t bother to correct the eagle that it was he who had disappeared, not the fisher. “I have acquired a small band of fishers, all who wish to come on many marvelous adventures with me.”

“Oh can we, Uncle Bilbo!” One of the little boys tugging at Thorin’s braid pleaded.

“You must ask your parents permission first.” Bilbo replied with his hands placed firmly on his hips and the fishers all squeaked before scampering off in search of their parents. Even though most of them knew they would say no, no matter how much they pleaded.

“Come on, up you get.” Bilbo stated as he helped the large eagle to his feet with a groan of strain. Surprised at how strangely heavy the eagle felt in his rich tunic and armour.

“Do you think I could have your first dance?” Thorin asked after a long while of tense silence and an awkward shuffle from the centre of the hill, where the music had began to swell and fishers were twirling beneath the glowing lanterns of the oak tree.

Bilbo looked at Thorin for the longest time, before a smile broke across his face and he laughed breathlessly.

“Yes. Yes of course.”

With those simple words, Thorin grabbed his partner around the waist and tugged him into the centre of the dancing ring. Where fishers both young and old looked at the pair with raised brows, as the couple laughed slightly and spun together in an intoxicating mix of joy and togetherness, which could have only ever been portrayed by those who cared so deeply for one another. Bilbo thought himself truly blessed, to witness such beauty that lay before him. Thorin with all his sharp features, his triangular nose and high cheek bones had been softened. Gently shaded by the light of the full Autumn moon and the flickering lanterns of the tree, as the song lead them to dip beneath the oak. Little did Bilbo know, that his dance partner was thinking the very same thing about him. Such beauty and splendor steadied in his arms. Such a miracle it was for Thorin, this little fisher had saved him when he didn’t even know he was falling.

Or flying…

When did Thorin begin to fly?

Bilbo looked down at his taloned feet to see they were distant from the ground and in the branches of the tree that had been originally above them. Then he looked at Thorin, his dark wings casting a protective shadow in the orange glow of the moon, making Bilbo feel as safe as he ever had in his life. Smiling gently as he wrapped his arms around the eagles broad shoulders, as he slowly turned them to the gentle sway of the music. His muscled wings twitching with the strain of his own body weight and that of Bilbo’s own. However, Thorin didn’t mind as he felt the press of Bilbo’s body against his own, at last.

“Bilbo Baggins, you get down from there right now!” A heavily angered voice shouted.

Bilbo looked down to see every fisher at the party (being the equivalent of every fisher in the shire) staring at the couple with horrified expression. Bilbo only now realised what a scenes they must have made, not only did Thorin have his wings out fully for everyone to see, but he also had his own wings pinned back still. Making it appear that Thorin was taken to the shires beliefs, and he was not.

The main face Bilbo saw in the crowd, was the disapproving face of his grandfather, and Thain of the Shire, Gerontius Took. Who was more than likely the one who had shouted up at them. Bilbo began to panic.

“Thorin, set us down. Please.” Bilbo pleaded as he began to wriggle from the eagles grip, but Thorin didn’t relent. “Quickly, please.”

Thorin did as he was ordered and flicked the tips of his wings and expanded them to land within the branches of the trees. Lowering Bilbo slowly as he did, to make sure the fisher didn’t fall.

“Bilbo Baggins, you come away from him this instant.” Gerontius shouted as he stepped forward, his wings slightly flared from their pinched position and Bilbo quickly hopped out of the tree, Thorin on his heels in an instant.

“And you!” Gerontius shouted as he pointed sharply at Thorin. “You stay away from my people, you have no place amongst us.”

“Thain, it is my fault. He is my guest and I have been healing his wing. Charge his doings on me, not him.” Bilbo pleaded now and the Thain looks upon him with a raised brow, before taking his great grandson away from Thorin with a swoop of his arm.

“This will not be happening again.” The Thain stated as he raised a finger to Thorin’s face. “You will leave the Shire this night, or I will have you jailed for indecency.”

“No no no, that is not necessary-” Bilbo tried but he was tugged away by one of his great relations.

“Please, sir, there must be another way.” Thorin stated now with an apologetic expression. “I will do anything, please.”

The Thain looked at him then with an incredulous expression, before looking back at Bilbo, who was looking even more pleadingful than Thorin was. Then an idea came to the Thains mind, one that would ensure both happiness and surety at last.

“The both of you, follow me.” The Thain ordered the pair before Thorin and Bilbo both nodded and followed the elder fishers steps.

\----

_“Come on Bilbo, just give me your hand!” Thorin stated as he fluttered his one unbandaged wing as landed atop the wooden post of the dock, Bilbo rubbed his hands over his chilly arms and shook his head feverishly as he looked around, keeping look out for any other fishers who would gossip about his strange guests behaviour._

_"No, I don’t want to!"_

_"Just give me your hand, I promise I won’t let you fall into the lake.” Thorin stated with a teasing smile and a large slap of his healed wing, sending a gust of air at Bilbo which caused the smaller to begin swatting him away._

_"Shove off this instant with your big flappy wings, or I swear to Yavanna I’m going to bean you with my fishing pole!” With that the smaller being began to stomp away, his talons clinking angrily against the wooden dock as he marched and his feathers more than slightly ruffled._

__

_“Bilbo, just one fly!” Thorin shouted after him as he ran to keep up with the smaller being. “My wings are fine and I’m sure your little wings will be able to support your weight.”_

__

_Bilbo stopped in his marching and his fist clenched angrily as he spun on his heel and smacked Thorin up side the head with his long wooden pole, causing the larger to cry out in shock and clutch at the throbbing pain on the side of his face._

__

_“I said no!” Bilbo shouted as he pulled away again. “You do not realize what you do, this is not how things are done in the Shire.”_

__

_“Why?” Thorin asked as he tugged his hand away from his head to check for blood. Even though it was clean. “Tell me. What is it you fishers do? I have not seen anyone of you in this town fly. Why?”_

__

_“I-I cannot tell you.” Bilbo replied with an uneasy hitch of breath._

__

_Thorin looked the small being over with a furrowed brow before sighing, his head giving a reserved nod, as he followed the smaller being without another word, or another persuasive argument to get them back to the docks._

\----

“I am sure you’re aware of the customs of the Shire.” The Thain said from his heavily leathered seat, swirling a glass of amber alcohol between his hands as he spoke. And never once looking at Thorin. The trio had walked back to the council hall in the centre of the village, and then into the office belonging to every Thain of the shire during the time of their reign.

“Not as much as I would like, Sir.” Thorin replied respectfully, and Bilbo watched with a fond look in his eyes at the way the eagle was treating his grandfather, even though he had no cause to.

“Then you’re unaware of our flying laws?” Gerontius continued with a raised brow and Bilbo couldn’t help but swallow thickly, before shouting a little louder than he needed to.

“Master Gerontius, It is truly my fault! I should have told him the laws of our people, It is completely my-”

“Silence, grandson of mine. There is no way to get the correct message across over then a corrective action.” Gerontius stated before getting up from his chair and grabbing at Thorin’s wings, causing the eagle to stumble back, his now fully healed wings flaring in shock and feathering to appear much larger.

“What are you doing?!” Thorin finally snapped as his wings knocked a selection of books from a nearby shelf, through no fault of his own of course.

“The ways of our people, Master eagle, dictate that any unmated beings within the age of their maturity must have their wings snipped and chained, in order to avoid decreases in population and any nasty adventures... it taints the blood you see.” Gerontius stated like it was a far simpler concept to understand than any, but Thorin let out a loud bird-like shriek as he reached for the eagles wings again.

“You cannot keep me trapped!” Thorin snapped before tugging a dagger from his belt and held it toward the Thain. “You will not take my freedom!”

“Thorin, please, it is not as bad as it seems!” Bilbo pleaded as he grabbed hold of the wrist to the hand that brandished the knife. The eagle lowered his hand slightly at Bilbo’s touch, his heart beating rapidly as he looked at the small being.

“You.” Thorin said as he gazed at the fisher with a furrowed brow. “Are you trapped too? Do they keep you here!?”

“No! No, of course not!” Bilbo tried to protest, but he knew deep in his heart that what Thorin was saying was correct. He was a prisoner. “They are my family, Thorin-”

“Aye, I have a family too! But they would never do this.” Thorin spat as he knocked the chain from the Thain’s hand, causing it to land on the wooden floor with a metallic thud.

“We only wish to keep every last fisher safe!” The Thain protested, but Thorin continued to glare at him before wrapping an arm around Bilbo’s waist, taking comfort in the feeling.

“By keeping them prisoner?!” Thorin shouted before spinning Bilbo around and lifting the bottom of his waist coat, ignoring the squeak the fisher made. Then he saw them. Two colourfully feathered wings, tied together in chains of silver and blue jewels that hid a key hole. He turned to the Thain again when he finished his observation and shouted. “You’re a savage!”

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted with him as he tugged his waistcoat down and pulled from Thorin’s grip.

“How dare you speak to me in such a way! And in my own lodgings too!” Gerontius shouted as he raised the chains again. “I should see you hanged for this!”

“Grandfather!”

“See me hanged then, death would be better than a caged life!”

“Thorin!”

“You do not need to stay here, the shire is not made for your kind. Leave. What reason do you have to stay?” The Thain snapped in question and Bilbo only caught the end of a gaze that Thorin was holding him in.

Thorin knew he had reason to stay. To stay with his Bilbo. His friend. His fisher. He would not wish upon even his worst enemy the life that bound the fisher to this darkly floraled place. Bilbo deserved so much more to life than this little town, adventures to distant places that he has read about in his books, a new place each week to rest his weary wings, a place for just he and Thorin to escape. He deserved it all.

“I have no reason, I will leave this night.” Thorin replied, even though the words felt like a cold dagger in his abdomen.

“Thorin, no-” Bilbo tried but his grandfather interrupted him.

“Very well. I wish to see you no more after this night, farewell eagle.”

\----

Bilbo watched as Thorin threw his clothes into the bag the fisher had found on their first day of meeting, it was a painful sight for the smaller being, who was stood sheepishly in the doorway of the room. Watching helplessly as the eagle marched around the room, snatching items from the sides of drawers, and inside of wardrobes.

“You do not have to do this.” Bilbo pleaded as he fiddled with the notches in the wood of the doorway. “I will talk to my grandfather, he will understand, I am sure-”

“Bilbo. I will not see my wings bound. Not after all this time I have had healing them.” Thorin replied stiffly as he shoved his spare cloak into his satchel, not sparing a glance at the fisher in fear he would be unable to pull away from his sad eyes.

“It is not as bad as it seems… It is far too late a season for you to travel, stay until the spring, until it is safe again.”

“You heard your grandfather. I am not to stay another night.” Thorin stated coldly and he could see from the corner of his eye the way Bilbo sank against the doorway, a look of defeat across his beautiful features.

“Please Thorin, it will be so lonely without you.” Bilbo pleaded now and Thorin sighed in defeat, before turning and walking slowly toward the fisher, extending a hand to brush his golden curls behind his right ear as he did.

“Why don’t you just...come with me.” Thorin asked in a whisper, as if the fishers outside of Bag End could hear them. The small fisher looked at him and pushed slightly into the touch on his cheek, a small furrow between his perfect brows.

“I-I can’t.” Bilbo let out a soft sob and Thorin pulled him against his heavily muscled chest. “I can’t. My whole life is here, my parents graves, my family-”

“Am I not your family too?” Thorin asked gently and Bilbo sniffed slightly as he nodded his head weakly. “Come with me Bilbo.”

Bilbo finally looked up at the larger being, his eyes reddening with tears before he reached up and rubbed the tips of his fingers through the dark stubble of Thorin’s beard. Considering it for a moment, as he repeated the action. He didn’t know why he wasn’t jumping at the offer, he knew how deeply he felt for Thorin and how he would never feel that way about anyone, for the rest of his life. No fisher or other would ever hold his heart the same way this foolishly stubborn eagle did.

“Please, Bilbo.” Thorin’s rich voice said through Bilbo’s thoughts, and the fisher refocused on his eyes to see the intense love and pleading gesture that was mixed with it.

“I can’t.” Bilbo stated after a few more silent moments. “I still have this chain that binds me here.”

Thorin’s eyebrows met together in determination against his foreahed, before he spun the small fisher with ease. He then raised his talons, that were much stronger than any fisher in the shire and any lock that could be forged, before he slammed them down. Causing the chain to split into to.

“Come with me, Bilbo.” Thorin asked again as he watched in amazement as Bilbo’s wings fluttered, like those of a butterfly now free from it’s jar. Bilbo raised his hands slowly and rubbed the tips of his fingers over the bright collection of feathers, almost afraid that he would awake from a glorious dream if he pressed them too hard. Bilbo’s eyes welled with tears as the wings fluttered against his back, a strange feeling that he hadn’t felt since that day of escape so many years ago.

“Bilbo, are you okay?” Thorin’s voice rumbled through Bilbo again and the fisher spun on his heels, before jumping into the eagles strong arms. Pressing a number of thankful kisses to his face and lips. His smile never ceasing as he felt Thorin return the kisses softly.

“I will go with you, Thorin Oakenshield.” Bilbo said between delicate presses of lips. “I will go and be with you, we will touch the sky and you will show me the stars… Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

And that is what they did. They left in the darkness of night from Bag End, being sure the door was tightly sealed so none of Bilbo’s nasty relations could get in and steal his silverware. Thorin watched eagerly as Bilbo stooped down in front of his door and carefully filled a silver locket with the soil that gathered in the flowerbeds just outside the rounded door.

 **  
**Then they were gone. They flew far into the night, through towns and forests, over rivers and lakes, until in the distance they saw what Thorin had been guiding them toward the whole time. A mountain. Shadowed by the rising sun in the distance that gently caressed the snow covered peaks, making the mountain appear to be made of gold. It was beautiful. And it was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
